


Stuck Between A Cat And An Owl

by MysticMandragora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muscles, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: Daichi was expecting a lot of things in his first year in university. He was thinking of the heavy amount of workload, getting a part time job to pay for his apartment's rent, meeting new people, playing in a new volleyball team. However, what he was not expecting was to stumble upon two of his teammates having sex in the school's gymnasium...





	Stuck Between A Cat And An Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've had this idea for a Kuroo/Bokuto/Daichi fic for months now. So, I have finally gotten the time to writing it down. Now I originally intended for this to have a much longer smut scene including multiple orgasms, blow jobs, rimming, and even double penetration, but I was concerned that a lot of readers would find it too unrealistic for the characters to have multiple orgasms. So I kept everything to a minimum... But I made sure to keep the ending open, just in case I notice this fic getting some positive feedback and requests for an extra chapter, therefore I will continue the smut scene. :)

Daichi would like to think that his first year in university was seemingly normal. He has moved to a new place _(Tokyo to be exact),_ studying in a new school and joining the school's volleyball team, working a part time job to pay for the rent of his apartment, and meeting new people and even a few who he knew from before.

Of course, he would find the time to keep in touch with his friends from his high school days, especially his former volleyball team.

However, what he was not expecting in his first year in post secondary was to find two of his teammates engaging in activities that are _definitely_ not suitable for the public eye, especially in the university's gymnasium.

Daichi was utterly speechless as he could only gape from the gym's open door, blushing from the sight and sounds coming from inside. Luckily, the gym was empty besides the two young men frolicking inside.

"A-Ah!.. Ngh! Oh fuck! T-Tetsu.. Oh yes, _yes~!"_ Koutarou moaned wantonly, bent over and facing the volleyball net, clutching the net in his hands as Tetsurou continued ramming his cock into his ass from behind him.

Tetsurou was panting heavily from the effort of his thrusting, one of his hands gripping the other male's hip while the other hand was lifting Koutarou's jersey up to his armpits exposing the muscles of his torso. Both of them had their shorts down to their ankles, revealing their toned thighs and legs which caused Daichi's breath to hitch.

Suddenly, the two men inside paused their movements as they both looked towards the source of the unexpected noise, their gazes landing on a flustered and aroused Daichi who stood frozen in front of them.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three former captains, other than the sound of their deep breaths.

Eventually Tetsurou broke the silence with a suggestive smirk on his lips, "Hmm, someone seems quite..  _interested_ in our extracurricular activities.. Don't you think so, Koutarou?" he purred as his eyes stared at the noticable bulge on the front of Daichi's shorts.

Koutarou's golden gaze followed his lover's and hummed with a matching smirk, "He does doesn't he? Well wouldn't it be unfair if we don't help him out with _that?"_

More red crept further into Daichi's cheeks from his teammates' suggestion. His eyes looking at the couple with lust and need in them.

Noticing his reaction, Tetsurou grinned devilishly as he beckoned the shorter male with a motion of his head slightly towards the side, "Well, what do you say, Daichi?"

With his mind completely clouded with lust Daichi nodded and stepped forward only to be stopped by Koutarou's hand on his chest.

"As much as I would like to go through with this out here, why we just continue this in the storage room over there?" He pointed towards the doors on the far side of the court.

"It's as if you read my mind, baby." Tetsurou agreed as he reluctantly pulled out of his lover, causing them both to shiver before they put their shorts back on as they made their way inside the storage room, Daichi following behind and closing the doors behind them, the sound of a lock clicking after the doors shut.

* * *

 

After locking the doors so that no one was able to bother them, Daichi turned around only to find himself cornered by his two taller teammates, his breath hitching from the predatory look in their golden eyes.

"Now where were we?" Tetsurou drawled as he slid his hand under Daichi's white t-shirt as if he was asking permission to allow him to take his clothes off.

"Oh, uh.. of course." the shorter male spoke for the first time since their encounter before raising his arms up for Tetsurou to take his shirt off.

Once it was off, Daichi heard both of the two men hiss at the _mouthwatering_ sight of his well-built muscles.

" _Damn_ Daichi, you're fucking _ripped_." Koutarou said as he pressed his equally bare torso against Daichi's side, his hands roaming across the other's strong arms, concentrating especially on the thick biceps. Somehow, he managed to take all of his own clothes off without Daichi even noticing.

"My body's nothing compared to yours Koutarou... yours as well Tetsurou..." Daichi's cheeks pinkened from the compliment and from Koutarou touching him with such admiration and lust.

"Mmm, but baby you're just so fucking _sexy_. Can you really blame us for worshipping you like this?" Tetsurou licked his lips as one of his hands roamed across Daichi's abs while the other hand caressed his cheek, guiding the shorter male into a deep kiss.

The two men moaned as their kiss turned deeper as their tongues tangled and battled for dominance, Tetsurou gaining the upper hand as he felt Daichi submit thanks to Koutarou pulling Daichi's shorts down along with his underwear before beginning to stroke his hardened cock.

Koutarou licked the side of Daichi's neck as he continued to stroke his dick to it's full length, grinding his own hard and slightly longer cock against Daichi's thigh, moaning needily into the other's ear, "Nngh, fuck yeah.. mmm, you're making me so fucking wet and horny, Daichi.. Can you feel it? Can you feel how fucking _wet_ and _hard_ my cock is just for you?"

"I-I.. Oh fuck.. yes I-I- A-ah~" Daichi mewled as he felt a fully naked Tetsurou frotting his own erection slicked with precum against his other thigh, his cock being slightly bigger than Koutarou's.

The taller male was using his fingers to play with Daichi's nipples which were hardening from the touch as the former Nekoma captain also whispered dirty nothings into his other ear, "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself Daichi.. I mean, _fuck_ , we're enjoying this just as much as you are. Daichi, fuck, the sounds you make are so fucking hot.. If you keep this up, you're going to make us all cum. Damn, would that be so fucking sexy, all of us cumming all over our sweaty bodies, our cum painting our skin with white. Shit, we might even consider licking it all off each other by the end of all this~"

The two taller men increased the speed of their cocks grinding onto Daichi's skin which was now covered in a mixture of sweat and precum, Koutarou jerking Daichi's dick at the same pace. All three of them were moaning, groaning, and mewling in pure and utter bliss as they approached the pinnacle of pleasure.

And with each of them screaming wantonly, they felt their orgasms wash over them, their dicks shooting jets of pearlescent cum on each others' muscular bodies, some of fluid even managed to reach up to their faces from how intense it felt as their bodies were covered in their essence.

As they calmed down from their glorious high, they looked at each other's faces with matching grins.

Daichi spoke up first, "Thank you both again for going along with my fantasy. I really mean it. Tetsurou, Koutarou.. thank you."

Koutarou nuzzled his nose against his cheek lovingly before giving it a gentle kiss, smiling, "No problem, it's the least we can do for our wonderful boyfriend who's also always so hardworking."

Tetsurou smiled at Daichi with just as much love and affection as Koutarou, "I agree with Koutarou one hundred percent. You always manage not to stress yourself out too much from how much work you do. And you show and treat Koutarou and I with so much love that we can't help but love you back just as much. You deserve it Daichi. We love you so much baby."

Receiving heartwarming kisses from his two caring boyfriends, Daichi truly felt like he was the luckiest man alive, even with their sweaty bodies covered with cum which made them glisten in the pale moonlight coming from a small window high up on the wall of the storage room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
